This invention relates to a system and method of monitoring and communicating data indicative of conditions within a storage tank.
Fluids such as heating fuel oil and gasoline are stored in storage tanks located near a point of use. Typically, a utility provider maintains a fleet of trucks to periodically refill these storage tanks before the storage tank becomes completely empty. Utility providers attempt to predict the usage of fuel stored within the storage tank in an effort to efficiently utilize its fleet of tank trucks. However, inconsistent usage patterns make the use of a simply periodic schedule of storage tank refill inefficient. Typically, the use of heating oil is dependent on temperature and may vary dramatically between locations. Further, the use of predictive algorithms to determine when to make a delivery is imprecise. These factors make it desirable to monitor each storage tank so that a tank truck can be dispatched to refill a specific storage tank according to need, instead of an inaccurate and inefficient standard schedule.
Storage tank monitoring systems currently in use include a sensor disposed within a storage tank that measures the level of fluid and temperature within the storage tank. The sensor transmits data through a communication network to a base controller. Typically, the base controller is a computer that decodes and stores the data using specialized software. The information received by the base controller provides for the monitoring of each specific storage tank individually. This allows for the delivery of fuel or other fluids to the storage tank on an as needed basis. Such monitoring systems increase the efficiencies of the utility supplier as well as the user of fluids within the storage tanks. However, the data received from the sensor by the base controller can be confusing and require much time to decode and format into a useful form. Further, remotely located users cannot readily access data concerning conditions within the storage tank stored at the base controller.
For these reasons it is desirable to design a system of monitoring conditions within a storage tank that provides for ease of monitoring and can forward data to users at remote locations.
This application discloses a system for monitoring the conditions within a storage tank by providing a graphical representation of each storage tank to a user by transmitting data indicative of storage tank conditions over a communications network to a remotely located display device.
The system includes a tank level sensor mounted within the storage tank that includes a cellular modem. The cellular modem receives signals from a base controller connected to a communications network. Preferably, the base controller is a personal computer in communication with the sensor by way of a modem connection. Upon receipt of the signal from the base controller, the sensor transmits data about conditions within the storage tank. The data transmitted from the sensor includes information about fluid level and temperature within the storage tank. The base controller receives and decodes this data from the sensor and stores the decoded data in a database.
A graphical representation displays the conditions within the storage tank based on the data stored in the database. The graphical representation illustrates the fluid level within a storage tank of the specific configuration such as a vertical or horizontally orientated storage tank. The graphical display provides information on the current volume of fluid and the available volume within the storage tank. The graphical display also shows maximum and minimum alarm levels within the storage tank. Further, the graphical display includes a graph of historical fluid and temperature levels along with a table including the data history for the storage tank.
The sensors transmit data to the base controller when prompted by a signal initiated by a user or according to either 1) a manually triggered dial-up or 2) an automatic polling schedule. The automatic polling schedule defines the time and frequency in which to prompt the sensors to transmit data concerning conditions within the storage tank. The automatic polling schedule provides for the automatic accumulation of data without the need for a user to initiate data collection.
Information concerning conditions within the storage tank may be forwarded through a communications network to a remote user. In one feature of this invention, data is forwarded through a wireless communications network to a cellular phone in the form of an alphanumeric message. The wireless transmission allows for the receipt of data about conditions within the storage tank according to a predefined schedule such that a remotely located user can continuously receive information concerning specific storage tanks.
The system for monitoring conditions within a storage tank provides for easy monitoring of data, and for the automatic gathering of information concerning storage tank conditions. Further, the system provides for the forwarding of data to a remotely located user in the form of short text messages received by a cellular phone.